


is this the really cringe part where we start snogging in the rain?

by lonelyheartsclub_com



Category: Murder Most Unladylike Series - Robin Stevens
Genre: M/M, Modern AU!, cliche romcom scene s u p r e m e, i misspelled that as murder au and i think that's a fitting typo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:41:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27843916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonelyheartsclub_com/pseuds/lonelyheartsclub_com
Summary: bertie wells and harold mukherjee have been in the worst fight they've ever seen in their relationship before. they say the bigger the argument, the better the make up is. (dont intepret that the wrong way PLEASE)
Relationships: Amanda Price/Henrietta Trilling, Harold Mukherjee/Bertie Wells
Kudos: 14





	is this the really cringe part where we start snogging in the rain?

Harold stared at his phone, waiting for a message. Anything. Waiting for something from Bertie. Henry was sat by him. She frowned.

"Are you serious, Mukherjee? God, it was just an argumen-"

"Arguments don't end the way ours did, Henry. It was a fight. And I desperately want to tell Bertie how sorry I am. If only that fucking ass would pick up!"

Henry rolled her eyes. She picked up her phone and rang someone. They didn't pick up. They rang her back and the caller ID flashed as "wells no.1 [sun emoji]"

Harold put his head in his hands. "Wells, I don't know what you two fought over but can you just make up already? Harold looks like he was just told his entire family were killed. And he's looked like that all day."

Bertie shouted something, and Harold picked up stars of it. "Tell...Sorry!"

"He says, 'Tell him I don't want to hear that he's sorry.'"

Harold frowns again, tears blurring his vision. He hated fighting with Bertie. Arguing was one thing, but fighting was another, and Harold couldn't handle it. Bertie was stubborn and the ass refused to apologise unless Harold did. They only fought every once in a blue moon, but it had never been on this scale. 

"What even happened?"

"I tried to stop him from drinking. Pointed out that his addiction was starting to get serious. He blew up on me."

She frowned, running her hands through her curly dark hair. "Shit. Amanda said it was bad, but I didn't know..."

She was referring to Amanda Price, her girlfriend. As if it was perfectly on time, Henry's phone buzzed and Amanda's caller ID flashed on the screen as "loml or whatvever [red heart emoji}" 

"Yes, love?"

She made a few noncommittal noises of agreement then finally said, "I'll see you soon. I love you."

She hung up and Harold looked over at her. "Ooh, look at me! I'm Henry Trilling and me and my girlfriend are so in love! Get fucked, Henry."

She held her long middle finger up. "Suck your nan, Mukherjee. Also, it's my girlfriend and I-"

Harold threw a pillow at her. "Suck _your_ nan."

She smiled lazily. "Mine died 3 months ago, remember?"

He froze.

"Anyways, aren't you gonna thank me for getting you a date with Bertie at a snazzy restaurant?"

Harold looked over at Henry as if she were mad. "Henrietta Trilling, what've you done?"

She waggled her eyebrows. "Bertie's willing to talk to you."

"And you know this because...?"

"Amanda was told by Bertie and I was told by Amanda. Simple."

Harold rolled his eyes. 

"When's the date for?"

"6PM. I'll be back at 4 to help you get dressed because if I left you to dress yourself, you'd end up humiliating everyone." 

She shut the door of his apartment after flouncing out. Alfred rung him, the caller ID flashing as, "cunt [rolling eyes emoji]"

"What, Cheng? I don't have the energy for you right now."

"Rude! I was just gonna say that Bertie is currently crying his eyes out because he think you're gonna break up with him."

"Is that Shades of Cool by Lana on in the background?" Harold asked.

"...Perhaps. Ultraviolence _is_ her best era." Alfred replied. Harold scoffed. That was bullshit.

"Gonna pretend you didn't say that. Anyways," Amanda's voice rang out and the song changed to Radio off of Born to Die.

"We all know Norman Fucking Rockwell is best, you cunts." Bertie exclaimed. 

Harold laughed, but his heart suddenly hurt. He remembered the times they'd dance to Love song or Fuck it i love you, Bertie slurring along to words whilst they spun around in their living room drunkenly as Harold laughed and tried to keep Bertie upright. 

"You're all fools. It's Lust for Life." Henry said.

"Shut the fuck up! It's Honeymoon, cunts. Anyways, Alfred, tell Bertie I'll make it up to him later."

"Ooh, in what way, Mukherjee?" Alfred said, his tone suggestive. "You gonna-"

"Fuck off, asshole!" And he cut the call. 

***

It was 5:50, and Harold's hands were shaking. Henry put her hands on Harold's.

"You're gonna be fine. You're gonna go on the date, and then you're gonna go back to Bertie's apartment and-"

"I get it! Thanks, Trilling."

"You can thank me after you get your loverman back."

So she drove him to the restaurant. And he waited. And waited. Until 5 minutes became 10, and 10 became 20, and 20 faded away into an hour. 

Bertie had stood him up. But he loved him. Maybe he'd been stuck in traffic, or-

It had started to rain. 

_10 more minutes, Mukherjee. If he doesn't show, we're dumping him._

He'd texted Bertie, _"hi yes hello where tf are you???? been waiting since six and it's literally wot, 7??? where are you? 10 more minutes and it's over."_

_"pls i KNOW u have got to be fucking joking. i've been standing out here in the pouring fucking rain waiting for you and you didnt fucking show. mind telling me where the fuck you are mayhaps? pretty please with a cherry on top."_

He texted Bertie the address. 

Soon enough, most people had left. The High Street was mostly empty apart from Harold and his dry sobs.

His suit was soaked. There was the loud noise of a car stopping about a mile away, and out stepped Bertie, who was equally as soaked. 

"Hey, dumbass."

"Can you believe Price and Trilling gave us the wrong addresses?" Harold asked.

Bertie smiled lazily. "They seem the type."

"We don't have anywhere to eat anymore." Harold pointed out.

"I can whip something up." He winced.

"So..." Bertie swallowed.

"Is this the really, really cringe part where we start kissing in the rain?" Harold wanted to laugh. 

"If you'd want it to be."

And Harold did want it to be that part, because he wanted nothing more than to kiss Bertie. To feel him smile against his lips and to feel his delicate fingers tangled in Harold's hair. He cringed, but it was true.

Because as stupidly cheesy as it sounded, he loved Bertie Wells with everything in his tar black soul.

**Author's Note:**

> smth abt them fighting over which lana era is best can be so personal............................


End file.
